Akatsuki in a Supermarket
by D-sah
Summary: O título diz tudo não é mesmo? XD Como seria as compras da Aka? [ONESHOT]


N/A: One Shot! XD Finalmente fiz uma n.n Espero que gostem n.n

_Pensamentos_

**-****Acão**** do personagem-**

* * *

**Akatsuki**** in ****a ****Supermarket** **

* * *

**

_São nessas horas que eu me pergunto... O QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU FAZENDO RODADA DE SERES ABISSAIS, IDIOTAS E QUE SE SURPREENDEM COM O SIMPLES FATO DE QUANDO SE QUEBRA UM BASTÃO ILUMINÁRIO ELE ACENDE?! Ò.Ó_

_Ah sim! A sorte que eu tenho! Esqueci desse detalhe, se bem que não é uma sorte, é mais um líder chamado PAIN mesmo e.e' Tudo bem que ele é lindo, que a gente se __gosta,__ que ele fica __muitooo__ gato quando ta saindo do banho só com toalha amarrada na cintura mas... __u__///u Mesmo assim! Que idéia é essa de me por pra vir fazer compras com um bando de delinqüentes?! Ah é 'Você é a única mulher do grupo, sabe mais de coisas de casa' ò.ó COMO SE MULHER FOSSE CRIADA PRA SER EMPREGADA OU ESCRAVA__ Ò.Ó _

_Okay__ é melhor eu parar de pensar e ir fazer essas benditas compras logo!_

**Konan:** Ei, seres u.u

**Deidara: **Sabe o que eu vou comprar? Há há Novos explosivosss! Finalmente n.\)

**Tobi:** Tobi vai comprar mais revista dos jovens titãns, Zetsu-sempai comeu as que eu tinha T.T

**Deidara: **¬.¬

**Zetsu: **Quê que tem eu ai? o.õ

**Konan:** Gente...

**Itachi: **Argh! Que iluminação forte!Estou vendo um clarão branco e borrado, MEU DEUS O TÔ NO CÉU? O/.\O

**Kisame: **Estamos em um supermercado, Itachi-san u.u'

**Itachi**** – Voltando a posição de sério ****fodão****- :** Ah! Eu sabia, só estava te testando Kisame u/.\u

**Konan: **SEUS ENERGÚMENOS!!!!!!!! ÒÓ

**Todos: **O.O''''

**Tobi: **Não deixa ela me matarrrrrrr Deidara-sempaiiiiiii!

**Deidara:**Você pode me pedir várias coisas Tobi, mas essa eu nunca atrapalharia, un u.\)

**Tobi: **Sempaiiii T.T

**Konan: **Prestem atenção Ò.Ó Vou dividir a tarefa de cada um! Zetsu você fica com a parte dos vegetais, afinal você é uma planta carnívora ambulante u.u', Kisame você fica com os com os alimentos congelados, Deidara...

**Deidara: **Materiais cortantes? Iluminação? Arte? Desenho? EXPLOSÃO?? \o/

**Konan: **Err... não e.e' E NUNCA, você pode acabar matando todo mundo com isso u.u vai ficar comigo pra eu não tirar os olhos de você, Tobi o mesmo serve pra você, Itachi você vai com o Kisame, afinal você é um cego metido a sério, Kakuzu você cuida dos refrigerantes,Sasori você cuida de pegar carne e essas coisas, Hidan você fica com a parte higiênica e... hm.. bom não tem mais nada! Agora vão logo! Ò.Ó

**Todos:** Hai! T.T

* * *

**Kisame:** Congelados se especifica em quê?

**Itachi:** Eu tenho cara de quem compra comida? e/.\e

**Kisame**** – olha bem para ****Itachi**** e cai na gargalhada-:** Têm!!

**Itachi:** è/.\e' Ali tem a placa, Congelados, vamos lá.

**Kisame**** – chegando ****no**** local - :** O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ó.O

O Lugar de congelados tinham pizzas,frangos,massas e Peixes, todos em balados menos o ultimo citado xD

**Kisame:** Os peixinhos!!!! Nãoooo Ó.Ò Que crueldadeeeeeeeee! Eu vou vingar vocês meus amiguinhos!! ÒÓ MORRAM BANDO DE CRUÉIS!

**Itachi**** – Pega um peixe e mete na cara do ****Kisame****-** : u/.\u Controle-se se não a Konan vai baixar a porrada em você

**Kisame**** – Em estado de choque ****- :**Voc-Você me bateu com um mini tubarão martelo morto!!!!! Ò.o

**Itachi:** Er...Sim o/.\o Que foi? Têm algum problema? Ò/.\o _'Droga! Eu achava que era um martelo! __ò__/.\o Visão idiota!'_

**Kisame**** – Colocando alimentos congelados no carrinho ****- :** T.T nenhum

**Itachi: **Acho bom u/.\ú

**Kisame**** – Alisando os peixes****- :** Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu ainda vou vingar vocês! Principalmente você Josefina! T.T

**Itachi:** o/.\o'' _'ó lá o doido deu nome pro peixe' _

* * *

**Hidan**** – Olhando os ****Shampoos**** e Condicionadores e colocando tudo no carrinho ****- :**Cabelo grisalho, cabelo loiro,cabelo ruivo, cabelo preto, cabelo colorido, cabelo multicolor, pra cabelo olioso, caspa, liso, cabelo de palha, vegetal, seco... Droga quanto material higiênico u.ú

Hidan vai para sessão de pasta de dente.

**Hidan**** – Colocando pasta de dente no carrinho ****- :** Cereja, Menta, uva, Açaí, 24 horas, branquiador, tira bafo de peixe...

Hidan chega nos desodorantes

**Hidan**** –Colocando**** os desodorantes no carrinho -:** Normal, florestal, aerosol...ò.o

**Hidan**** – Colocando ****sabonete,****escovas de dente, reparador de pontas e o resto no carrinho –** :Pronto uu' Mas o quê?! **– ****Hidan**** avista uma lojinha cheia de corrente e coisas de Jesus, logo seus olhos começam a brilhar - **É hoje que eu faço a feiraaa! **– Sai saltitando para a lojinha- **

* * *

**Kakuzu: **Refrigerante? Porque diabos eu não podia apenas ficar encarregado do dinheiro?! ù.u

**Kakuzu:** Hunf! **– Colocando umas 50 garrafas de ****Coca-col****, 10 de ****sprite****5**** de ****fanta**** uva, 50 de bebida –** Acho que já ta bom uu agora dá licença que eu vou apostar com aqueles otários que tão assistindo o jogo de ontem huhuhu!

* * *

**Zetsu**** – Escolhendo os vegetais mais perfeitos do supermercado- : **Uff, acho que acabei uu** –Avista uma planta carnívora na sessão de plantas exóticas**** e c****orre para o lado dela- :** Er...oi...você vem sempre aqui :D

* * *

**Sasori**** – Vendo as carnes, fala com o açougueiro****- :** Me dá 3 costelas, 5 galinhas, 10 contra filés, 20 kg de presunto, 40 coxinhas de galinha, 20 corações de galinha em menos de 5 minutos ou eu vou transformar você um desses pedaços de carne è.é

**Açougueiro – Suando frio ****- : **O.O S-S-Sim senhor!

* * *

**Deidara:** ART IS A BANGGGGGGGG! **– Deidara explode um saquinho que encheu com ar –**

**Konan:** Você não vive sem explodir alguma coisa não é mesmo? Ò.o

**Deidara:** É :B

**Tobi:** Tobi quer carrinho de brinquedoooooooo! Tobi ser bom garoto! \o/

**Konan: **Cala a boca tobi! Ò.o

**Deidara:** ART IS A BANG! – Explode outro saquinho- 8D

**Konan:** Para de fazer isso!!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara:** Olhaa! Uma mini sex shop no supermercado \o/

**Konan:** Nem pense!!!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara**** – Sai ****correndo pro ****sex**** shop – **

**Konan:** Ò.Ó DEIDARAAAAAAA!

**Tobi: **Tobi quer comprar sorveteee T.T

**Konan:** COMPRA LOGO ESSE RAIO DE SORVETE Ò.o

**Tobi:** êêêê

Itachi e Kisame chegando com um carrinho lotado de congelados e Kisame com um peixe em seu ombro.

**Kisame**** – Alisando o peixe ****- :**Calma Josefina, já já a gente chega em casa ó.o

**Konan:** Mas o quê o.õ

**Itachi: **Acredite, você não vai querer saber e/.\e

Chega Hidan com um carrinho lotado de coisas higiênicas e lotado de Cruzes,cordões com cruzes, cartazes de Jesus te ama, musiquinha em um mini rádio com a musica da ave Maria.

**Konan:** HIDAN O QUE É ISSO??!!

**Hidan:** Que foi? Tava em promoção o.o' E que Deus te faça um mulher menos extressada oo'

**Konan:**Ò.O

**Hidan:** Eu comprei seu reparador de pontas! Fica assim não :D

**Konan:** E quem disse que eu quero isso?!

**Itachi:** Hahem, Isso é meu, Hidan u/.\ú

**Todos:** o.o'''

Chega Kakuzu com o carrinho lotade de refrigerante e com dois saquinhos de dinheiro na mão

**Konan: **Dá onde você arrumou dinheiro? o.o

**Kakuzu:** Apenas apostei com uns carinhas ali n.n

**Kisame:** Eiii me dá um pouco!

**Kakuso**** – Se afasta abraçando os saquinhos de dinheiro****- : **MEU MEU MEU!! Meu preciosoooooooo **- Cara maníaca e assustadora - **

**Kisame**** – Estranha****- :** O-k-a-y o.õ

**Itachi: **Isso me soa familiar o/.\õ

Chega Zetsu abraçado com uma planta carnívora e com um carrinho lotado de vegetais

**Konan:** Okay, disso eu realmente não quero saber

**Zetsu:** Que foi? OwO'

**Todos:** Nada e.e'

**Zetsu**** – Come a planta acidentalmente, achando que era um vegetal qualquer ****– : **Bomm \o/

**Todos:** O.O

**Zetsu: **Que foi? OwO** – Olha para a planta – **SOPHIAAAAAAA OwO TwT Meu amor fale comigooooooo!!! Me desculpe Sophiaaaaaa! AHHHHHH! ToT **– Se isola em um cantinho-**

**Konan:** Quando eu digo que estou rodeada de doidos, ninguém acredita e.e

Chagra Sasori com um carrinho de carne lotado.

**Konan:** Ufa! Ao menos um normal! **– ****Konan**** olha o carrinho e se depara com uma cabeça humana-** AHHHHHHHHHHH OO

**Sasori:** Que foi? e.e

**Konan:** O QUE É ISSOOOOOOO! - Apontando para a cabeça –

**Sasori:** Uma cabeça de um açougueiro incompetente que não me serviu direito u.u

**Konan:** Ah ta n.n – Volta ao normal –

**Todos:** O.o'''

Chega Deidara com um Carrinho lotado de explosivos e fitas não apropriadas para menores de 18 anos.

**Todos:** O.O

**Itachi**** – Observa um dispositivo na mão de ****Deidara****- :**O que é isso na mão dele?

**Sasori:** Não deve ser nada u.u

**Deidara:** Pronto, un! n.\)

**Hidan:** Obaaa Valeu Deidei! Adorei sua mercadoria huhu :D

**Kisame:** É isso aeww \o/

**Konan:** Homens è.é

Chega Tobi correndo com um pote de sorvete na mão e sendo perseguido por uma garotinha de 3 anos.

**Garotinha: **Pilulitooo Pilulitooooo! o

**Tobi:** Socorrooo T.T

**Deidara:** TOBI PARA! Ò.\)

**_Tudo Para_**

****

**Deidara**** – Pega o**** pote de sorvete da mão de ****Tobi****- :** Pode continuar, un n.\)

**_Volta ao normal_**

****

**Tobi**** –Volta a correr com a garotinha atrás****- **Deidaraaaa-sempaii T.T

**Konan:** Deidara vai pegar um alho poro vai u.u

**Deidara:** O que é isso? o.\)

**Konan: **VAI Ò.Ó

**Deidara**** – Sai correndo – **

**Kisame: **Então acabou? O.o

**Itachi:** Acho que sim u/.\u

**Konan:** Graças a Deus!

**Deidara**** – Volta com um alho e pó de macaco****- :** Aqui u.\)

**Konan**** – Respira fundo ****- :** Deidara...o que.. DIABOS É ISSOOO???!! Ò.o

**Deidara:** Ué você pediu esse tal de alho pó, ai eu não achei e comprei um alho e um pó, você só não disse que pó queria né u.\) Aí eu escolhi do macaco, porque eu amooo macacos,un o\)

**Konan:** Alguém me mata, por favor! T.T Porqueeeeeeeeee a vida tem que ser assim?

**Sakura:** Alguém me mata, por favor! T.T Porqueeeeeeeeee a vida tem que ser assim?

Konan e Sakura se encaram.

**Sakura:** o.o

**Konan:** o.o

**Akas:** O.O

**Sasuke**** e ****Naruto:** Ò.Ó

**Sasuke**** –Voa**** encima de ****Itachi**** - :** Itachiiiiii Ò.O

**Itachi**** – Sem conseguir enxergar****- : **Porque eu estou com um mau pressentimento? -/.\-

Começa uma briga louca entre os Akas, Naruto e Sasuke.

**Konan:** Homens

**Sakura:** Homens u.u

**Konan:** Vamos comer alguma coisa? n.n

**Sakura:** Claro! n.n

As garotas saem para comer algo.

* * *

**Deidara**** –Com um ****dispositivo**** na mão****- :** MUHAHAHA Ò.\)

**Kisame:** Ele não vai fazer isso O.O

**Sasori:** Acho que vai O.O

**Deidara:** ART IS A BANGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fim!**

* * *

**Ohayooo ****genteee ****n.n**** Finalmente fiz uma ****One ****Shot****! Espero que gostem ****xD**

**Comentário ****plzz**** - Se não eu como a Josefina (?) o.o'**

**SHUausUHA!**

**Kissus ****Ja ****ne!**

**Andressa-chan.**


End file.
